Meu Pecado
by Aniannka
Summary: Um prisioneiro ilustre está em Azkaban. Ele escreve cartas regularmente para uma amiga fora da prisão, todas contando sua longa história e suas memórias, inclusive como ele fora parar na terrível prisão bruxa.


Desafio: 33- Um prisioneiro ilustre está em Azkaban. Ele escreve cartas regularmente para uma amiga fora da prisão, todas contando sua longa história e suas memórias, inclusive como ele fora parar na terrível prisão bruxa. HalfDanes

Título: Meu pecado

Autor: Aniannka

Classificação: Angst

Personagens ou casais: Remus/Draco

Disclaimer: HP não me pertence e sim a J.K.R eu não ganho nada além de diversão!

Aviso: Manterei os nomes, tanto das pessoas quanto das casas, em inglês! Os eventos seguem sem cronologia com os livros, por isso fica um pouco AU, mas vocês se acham não se preocupem!

Beta: NicolleSnape

Em resposta ao Potter Slash Fest 2006 da PSF!!!

-------

Meu Pecado

_Querida Tonks,_

_Sei que há algum tempo não lhe escrevo e peço desculpas por isso. Minha memória não é mais tão eficiente quanto antigamente e anda me pregando peças. Talvez sejam os feitiços que circundam essa prisão, ou talvez eu esteja realmente ficando velho. Seja como for, escrevo estas mal traçadas linhas para acalmar-lhe o coração, mostrando que estou vivo, não tão bem como estaria se estivesse com você e nossos amigos. Aliás, como estão todos? Harry finalmente confessou sua paixão pelos gêmeos? E Ronald já pediu Luna em casamento ou ainda treme só de ouvir essa palavra._

_Seria ingenuidade minha perguntar se me perdoaram ou me odeiam ainda mais?_

_Reconheço que para o que fiz não tem perdão. E sei que jamais sairei daqui, mas me acalentaria o coração saber que ao menos os que mais estimo perdoaram esta minha falta. Mas, mesmo que todos me perdoassem, não conseguirei continuar nesta vida sem ele._

_Conto os dias rabiscando o chão da minha cela. Como custa a chegar o dia da minha execução, o momento em que finalmente estarei junto dele..._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, que Merlim guie teus passos._

_Do seu eterno amigo,_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Tonks, minha grande amiga,_

_Meus mais sinceros votos de felicidades pelo seu casamento com Hermione Granger. __Você não tem idéia de como me alegro em saber que encontraste alguém especial como você. Sempre achei que sua estima por ela indicava um sentimento maior. Sinto não ter podido comparecer a ele, mas imagino que deve ter sido lindo._

_Em uma de suas cartas, você me perguntou sobre minha época em Hogwarts. Como escrever sobre a época mais completa de minha vida?_

_Digo que foi completa, pois tinha meus pais, que não me abandonaram quando me tornei um lobisomem, Dumbledore que me acolheu em sua escola e protegeu meu segredo e meus amigos que quando descobriram meu lado lupino, continuaram ao meu lado. Eu poderia ser considerada a pessoa mais feliz de toda a comunidade bruxa._

_Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nunca tive um relacionamento além da amizade com Sirius. Nós não possuíamos um amor (quase obsessão) como James tinha por Lily, e Peter... Bem nunca consegui me entender perfeitamente com ele, apesar de ajudá-lo com seus deveres. Era natural para mim e Sirius compartilharmos noites em claro planejando um futuro pós-Hogwarts e lhe garanto que não era nada parecido com a realidade atual._

_Sirius pensava em convencer Dumbledore a deixá-lo lecionar animagia em Hogwarts quando se formasse. Já eu pretendia me tornar um pintor, algo que não poria em risco a vida de ninguém caso soubessem que eu sou lobisomem e devo confessar-lhe que sou muito bom com um pincel, tintas e uma tela._

_Obviamente você deve estar curiosa sobre a relação dos Marotos com Severus, bem como o pergaminho está acabando e meu suprimento é restrito, temo que sua curiosidade só será saciada em outra carta._

_Com carinho,_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Minha amiga,_

_Nunca teríamos sequer conhecido Severus Snape se não fosse por um triste acontecimento._

_Lily Evans era uma garota estudiosa como eu e Severus, infelizmente por eu andar com James e Sirius, ela me considerava um encrenqueiro como eles e pensava que eu atormentava algum pobre aluno para fazer os deveres por mim e meus amigos, o que ela acabou descobrindo ser um erro de sua parte já que eu praticamente obrigava-os a fazer seus deveres (Reconheço essa semelhança com sua esposa)._

_Certamente que ela encontrou em Snape um colega de estudos a sua altura. O que incomodou profundamente meu amigo de óculos._

_Eu estava na biblioteca tentando criar um método para tornar mais fácil a recuperação de uma exposição aos Dementadores (o que acabou sendo o meu amado chocolate), algumas mesas atrás de mim Snape fazia uma redação de poções solicitada pelo professor quando James irrompeu pela porta, sentando-se a minha frente com uma cara apavorada._

_- Rem, é o fim, acabou. Eu vou ser expulso e meu nome vai estar tecido no mural da vergonha dos Potter._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Bem eu acabei de saber que-_

_Um barulho as minhas costas chamou a nossa atenção e a do resto dos alunos presentes. Lily que tinha subido em um banco para pegar um livro de poções na estante acabara por cair e Severus a segura em seus braços evitando uma séria queda._

_Infelizmente isso não agradou em nada meu amigo, que avançou por entre mesas e alunos até chegar na frente de Snape para tomar satisfação_

_- O que você pensa que está fazendo com ela?_

_- Salvando-a de uma terrível queda?_

_- Solta ela!_

_- Eu acho que isso não lhe diz respeito._

_- Solta ela agora!_

_- ..._

_- Eu disse para SOLTAR ELA SEU SEBOSO!!!_

_James partiu pra cima de Severus, que soltou Lily e tentou se defender. A bibliotecária furiosa com tanta perturbação da santa paz de sua biblioteca os expulsou de lá e foi assim que se iniciou a inimizade e perseguição entre nós e Severus._

_Quanto ao nome "Marotos"... Foi mais uma loucura da mente insana de James Potter acompanhada de um surto de Sirius Black._

_Até uma próxima vez,_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Querida amiga,_

_Os Marotos surgiram após um assalto noturno (sob a capa de James) à cozinha, em que empolgado pela saída noturna James decidiu que toda boa gangue tinha um nome e nós deveríamos ter um também._

_Eu tentei argumentar que não éramos uma gangue e sim simples alunos, que quebravam pequenas regras, mas Sirius um pouco tonto pela cerveja amanteigada, ou contagiado pelo louco espírito de James, concordou com ele e ainda disse que por enquanto quebrávamos pequenas regras, mas assim que tivéssemos um nome de gangue poderíamos pregar peças e quebrar mais regras, e então seríamos lembrados pra sempre na escola._

_Tentei buscar em Peter um pouco de apoio e tentar enfiar um pouco de razão àquelas mentes perturbadas, mas Peter sempre seguiu ambos e era esperado que nem me desse ouvidos._

_Sirius, subindo em sua cama, declarou que deveríamos ter codinomes, como ele vira em um filme trouxa (não me pergunte como ele viu um filme desses, até hoje é um mistério para mim). Nem preciso dizer que James o apoiou entusiasticamente_

_O que para mim já era constrangedor ficou ainda pior com essa idéia, imagina a vergonha de ser conhecido como integrante da gangue dos Marotos e ter um CODINOME!!! Mas, estranhamente também me sentia feliz, talvez por finalmente pertencer a algo?_

_Os codinomes vieram fáceis, naquele tempo__ já estávamos treinando animagia e ficou decidido que os animais representariam o significado de nossos codinomes._

_E foi assim que nossa gangue nasceu._

_Enquanto escrevo esses parágrafos às lembranças dessa noite me vêem a mente e sorrio como a tempos não fazia._

_Espero ter notícias suas em breve,_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Tonks,_

_Suas cartas me fazem esquecer do quão solitário é estar aqui. Com elas me permito viajar imaginando cada cena que você descreve._

_Espanta-me como o tempo passa... Sinto que minha vida está se esvaindo, minha mente oscila entre passado e presente._

_Quanto a sua pergunta, não. Não farei apelação da sentença, cansei de viver. Desde que comecei a perder meus amigos um a um minhas razões de viver foram diminuindo, me encontrar com Harry foi um alento para a minha já cansada alma, mas quando encontrei ELE... Ah, minha amiga, sinto dizer que não foi como nos romances (tanto bruxo, quanto Muggles) minhas pernas não tremeram, nem minhas mãos suaram, meu coração não bateu descompassado, ao contrário, ele se parou de bater (ou eu parei de senti-lo) e eu não sabia como reagir, me senti perdido com o desejo que se apossou do meu corpo._

_Talvez você não saiba, mas nós lobisomens só amamos uma vez, mas o nosso amor é possessivo e nosso ciúme é esmagador. Por isso, evitei tanto me apaixonar, mas reconheço que não se manda no coração. Talvez não tenha acontecido antes porque ele estivesse destinado a ser minha perdição._

_A dor irrompe meu peito ao lembrar do meu pecado... Agradeça todos os dias por não ser um lobisomem como eu._

_Sabe, em certas noites, as piores noites, eu posso vê-lo. Se fechar meus olhos sinto o calor do seu toque e ouço o som do seu riso baixo, que ele só dava a mim._

_Por que tudo isso foi acontecer? Por que? Maldita prisão que me priva do suicídio! Talvez seja essa minha maior punição, estar longe dele, do seu corpo sob o meu, dos seus braços envolvendo meu corpo para dormir._

_Será que ele me perdoaria?_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Querida Tonks,_

_Nunca imaginei que seria seduzido, até encontrá-lo._

_Você que sempre foi curiosa quanto a nossa estória, irá conhecê-la em primeira mão, embora ache que ele ficaria furioso se soubesse._

_Quando aceitei ser professor em Hogwarts nunca imaginei que minha vida mudaria, drástica e maravilhosamente, para sempre._

_Logo ao entrar no trem conheci o filho de James, tão diferente do que me lembrava, parecia com o pai fisicamente, mesmo possuindo os olhos da mãe, mas as semelhanças acabam aí. Ele pode ser um pouco rebelde, mas sempre cauteloso em seus passos, o que lembra um pouco Lily, mas infelizmente demora a confiar nas pessoas (além de Ronald e Hermione), talvez seus parentes Muggles tenham causado isso a ele._

_Mas, estou divagando novamente. Passemos então para minha primeira aula com Griffindor e Slytherin..._

_Estava tão nervoso! Minha parca experiência na arte de ensinar resumia-se as explicações que eu dava a James, Sirius e Peter quando tinham dúvidas nas matérias. Era de se esperar que meu estômago se revirasse de ansiedade perante uma classe cheia de olhos fixos em mim, esperando que eu começasse a aula._

_Eis que meus olhos se cruzam com os de Harry, me dando coragem para seguir com a aula. Após me apresentar para a turma, começo à aula. Enquanto falo gosto de andar por entre as mesas e conhecer meus alunos, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, era divertido ver Slytherins e Gryffindors sentarem-se separados, sendo que Slytherin fazia questão de se sentar separada de qualquer casa com a qual dividisse a aula._

_Quando começo a andar por entre os Slytherins um perfume chama minha atenção (ou seria meu olfato?) não é o cheiro da pele que as pessoas exalam normalmente, é um perfume, desses fabricados, mas com um aroma único. Marcante. Que me guia até sua origem. E qual não é minha surpresa ao me deparar com o filho de Lucius Malfoy com seus olhos fixos em mim e um sorriso enviesado dançando em seus lábios._

_Juro minha amiga, que como o pai, aquele garoto nasceu para seduzir. Mas, divergindo de seu pai, ele não seduz com propósitos escusos. Não, ele seduz pelo simples prazer que lhe acomete. O sexo da pessoa não lhe é importante apesar de escolher a dedo quem terá o prazer de passar uma noite com ele._

_Com treze anos já sabia o que queria, tão diferente de seus colegas, tão exótico... Talvez tenha sido essa a minha perdição... Minha paixão por coisas exóticas._

_Voltando aquele momento._

_Ele sabia o que eu era. Provavelmente Severus tenha lhe dito. A única coisa que sei, porque ele me contou assim que ficamos juntos, é que tinha colocado o perfume sabendo que chamaria minha atenção._

_Não se sinta repugnada minha amiga se acha que eu dormi com um garoto de treze anos. Garanto-lhe que nada, além de alguns inocentes beijos, aconteceu entre nós até ele completar dezesseis anos._

_Enquanto fui professor em Hogwarts nosso relacionamento era professor-aluno, somente tornou-se algo mais, depois da minha demissão do cargo._

_Talvez lhe conte sobre minha última noite em Hogwarts..._

_Beijos,_

_Remus Lupin._

_-------_

_Minha amiga,_

_É engraçado, mas tento não repetir o modo como inicio minhas cartas, temo que você enjoe e me peça para não lhe escrever mais. Sendo você a única que mantém contato comigo e me faz esquecer de todo meu sofrimento, não sei o que seria de mim, da minha sanidade._

_Sua última carta me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de tanto que ri! Após tão insistente pedido, como não lhe contar o que aconteceu?_

_Harry tinha acabado de se despedir de mim, ainda melancólico de ter que deixar o único real emprego que tive durante toda minha vida, eu terminava de guardar meus parcos objetos, quando ouvi baterem na porta do meu quarto, na hora pensei que Harry tivesse retornado, mas tive uma surpresa ao ver olhos cinzentos me encarando._

_Draco estava sério. Nunca o tinha visto desse jeito e sua seriedade me impressionou e cativou, da mesma forma que suas outras faces fizeram. Sem me pedir licença, sabendo dos meus sentimentos por si. Quando já estava dentro, se virou pra mim no meio do quarto, ainda sem dizer palavra, retirou a capa que o protegia do frio e de ser descoberto por Filch._

_- Por que pediu demissão?_

_- Você sabe o porquê._

_- Todos os alunos gostam de você, então por que ir embora?_

_- Os alunos podem gostar, mas seus pais não aceitaram tão bem._

_- O que você espera que eu faça, declare meu amor eterno?_

_- Não precisa ser irônico. Não comigo._

_- Posso manipular meu pai, e ele não se importará que você seja um lobisomem e com a influência dele, os outros pais também não ligaram para isso._

_- Draco, quando você irá aprender que manipulação não leva à nada?_

_- No mesmo dia que você aprender que quem é bom só se machuca._

_- Uma criança. Você não passa de uma criança. Hn. Como eu posso exigir uma sabedoria que você ainda não possui?!_

_- Eu não quero deixar de ver você. Não é justo, não depois de todo o sacrifício que fiz por você!_

_- Sacrifício?_

_- Eu não seduzo mais ninguém além de você. Pelo menos, não conscientemente. Você não tem idéia de quão monótono se tornaram meus dias..._

_- Oh! Desculpe-me por isso, foi tolice minha supor que você me amasse e me seduzir fosse suficiente para você._

_- Não precisa esse sorriso irônico. Acontece que eu me divertia vendo a cara desses tolos pensando que poderiam ter a mim._

_- Eu tenho que ir, em breve o trem passará em Hogsmead e eu preciso pegá-lo._

_- E quanto a mim, quanto a nós? Esquecemos tudo e seguimos em frente, você conseguiria fazer isso?_

_- Não soe tão desesperado. Eu amo você, você sabe em que lado eu estou nessa guerra que está para explodir. Só espero não ter que lutar com você._

_Não dei tempo dele falar, simplesmente me virei com minha mala na mão e caminhei em direção à porta. Foi quando ele passou por mim, parando em frente a porta e me puxando para um beijo._

_Achei que nossos momentos juntos tinham acabado quando entrei naquele trem. Posso lhe afirmar que não esperava tornar a vê-lo três anos depois, ele já com dezesseis anos trabalhando com a Ordem._

_Essa carta foi a mais longa de todas e peço desculpas se se tornou um tanto entediante, mas sempre que começo a falar dele minha mente se enche de lembranças e minha mão não pára de escrever._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você nessa nova vida que está construindo junto de sua esposa, você não sabe a sorte que tem de tê-la ao seu lado._

_Remus Lupin._

_------_

_Amiga,_

_Retornei cansado da minha última visita aos lobos e tudo que queria era reportar os acontecimentos, tomar um banho e dormir por dias. Mas todos os meus desejos foram esquecidos quando o vi._

_Ele se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido: Você se livrará de mim._

_Minha vontade naquela hora era carregá-lo escada acima, direto para meu quarto e satisfazer a vontade que tinha dele._

_Mas meu autocontrole falou mais alto._

_Felizmente realizei meu desejo algumas horas mais tarde. E é claro que não contarei a você!_

_Foi assim nosso reencontro e posso dizer que os anos seguintes me fizeram esquecer as dores do passado e toda a tragédia ao meu redor._

_Ah! Transmita a Ronald e Luna minha felicidade pelo bebê que está a caminho. Embora ache que Ronald não tenha me perdoado... Talvez nenhum Weasley venha a fazê-lo._

_Sinto pela pequena carta, mas me faltou motivação para continuá-la._

_Fique bem,_

_Remus Lupin._

_------_

_Querida Tonks,_

_Não tente amenizar a dor que causei a todos vocês, nem tente me iludir dizendo que todos me perdoaram. O que fiz não se esquece facilmente, e talvez nunca receba um perdão._

_Nem eu me perdoaria._

_Imagino que você queria saber como tudo desmoronou, mas antes peço que queime esta carta assim que a ler. Não quero ter a chance de ser perdoado ou me tornar ainda mais odiado pelos outros._

_Dizem que a paixão cega às pessoas, não foi o meu caso._

_Draco e eu tínhamos a vida que eu sempre desejei, nos completávamos e eu achei que nada poderia se interpor entre nós. Como estava enganado..._

_Após a morte de Dino Thomas, Ginevra entrou em depressão e a maneira que encontramos de animá-la foi fazendo ela passar uns dias com cada um de nós, você lembra disso?_

_Quando ela veio para minha casa tentamos fazer o possível para animá-la, infelizmente ela se fechava cada vez mais. Foi então que Draco sugeriu sairmos um pouco de casa para espairecer, com sorte ela se recuperaria mais rápido._

_Não era em todos os passeios que eu podia estar presente, os dias de lua cheia me enfraqueciam, talvez por isso a aproximação entre eles fosse esperada. Quando confrontei Draco a respeito, ele me garantiu que só se interessava pela melhora da garota e mal esperava para vê-la longe da nossa casa, para podermos ficar a sós como antes._

_Confesso a você que as palavras dele me acalmaram e me fizeram rir, por mais que ele crescesse nunca abandonaria seu jeito impetuoso de ser. Eu o amo tanto!_

_Aparentemente para Ginevra a atenção de Draco foi mal interpretada e julgando que ele estava interessado nela começou a fazer de tudo para chamar-lhe a atenção. Obviamente, sempre que eu não estava por perto._

_Meses se passaram sem que eu sequer desconfiasse das intenções da garota, Draco não me contava das intenções dela não querendo me importunar com algo que ele conseguia lidar facilmente e ela, bem talvez temesse que eu a afastasse dele, o que eu certamente faria!_

_Eu poderia compreender seus sentimentos e até mesmo perdoá-la por isso se ela não tivesse ido longe demais._

_Uma noite, infelizmente de lua cheia, ela decidiu que conquistaria meu namorado. Preparou um afrodisíaco e colocou em seu vinho, Draco ingenuamente tomou. Como esperado, eles acabaram indo para cama._

_Enquanto isso eu estava me transformando em lobo, a dor possuía cada parte do meu corpo, assim que transformei comecei a investir contra a porta tentando abri-la. Draco não deve tê-la fechado bem, pois após algumas investidas ela se abriu permitindo minha saída._

_Quando saí, o lobo em mim ansiava por meu Draco, queria vê-lo, estar perto dele. Estando transformado, o controle que eu tenho sobre o lobo fica enfraquecido, quase nulo._

_Assim me dirigi para minha casa._

_A casa estava escura e silenciosa, como não havia ninguém no andar de baixo, subi as escadas indo para o meu quarto esperando que Draco estivesse dormindo, então eu iria surpreendê-lo e passaria a noite junto ao calor do seu corpo. _

_As noites que passo trancado naquele lugar são solitárias e frias sem a presença dele. O lobo clama por seu parceiro e como não pode fazer nada para tê-lo se machuca exteriorizando sua dor._

_Como a cama estava vazia, fui em direção ao banheiro. Não havia ninguém lá o que restringia minhas opções a somente um cômodo. Tentava me acalmar, mas a simples direção dos meus pensamentos me deixava consternado._

_Deixei nosso quarto seguindo para o quarto de Ginevra, o único lugar que me faltava ir. Eu farejava o ar em busca do cheiro do meu parceiro._

_A porta estava entreaberta, por isso bastou um simples empurrão da minha pata para ela se abrir permitindo minha passagem. A esta altura, você já deve imaginar o que encontrei._

_Não estavam abraçados como em qualquer filme barato em que a esposa pega o marido na cama com outra. Mas o cheiro de sexo estava por toda parte. _

_Uivei. _

_Meus sentimentos oscilavam entre a dor e o ódio. _

_Com o som do meu uivo ambos acordaram, Draco chocado e ainda tonto pelo efeito da poção apenas me olhava sem fazer um movimento, fosse para falar, fosse para ir até mim. Porém, Ginevra em parte por medo, em parte já querendo nos separar, abraçou-se em Draco colando o rosto em seu pescoço. Mesmo assim Draco sequer a olhou._

_Tudo acontecia rápido demais para que eu conseguisse processar a cena a minha frente, infelizmente a raiva sobrepujou minha razão e eu pulei para cima da cama. Rosnava para a mulher que ousou ter o que me pertencia. Quando avancei sobre ela minha intenção era clara: matá-la, sem clemência e ela teria pior das mortes._

_Draco tentou protegê-la, sabendo das minhas intenções e talvez tentando me proteger das futuras punições. Não consegui pensar nessa hipótese na hora. Minha dor por vê-lo se colocando na frente dela foi maior e supus que fossem amantes há mais tempo e de repente os olhares e falas foram tendo outra interpretação para mim._

_Desde quando estariam juntos? Será que contavam os dias para as minhas viagens? E quando eu retornava, será que amaldiçoavam minha existência?_

_Por que? Por que ele simplesmente não foi sincero e disse que a preferia?_

_O sangue cobria meus pêlos quando senti braços passando pelo meu corpo, abraçando-me, fazendo com que me abaixasse. Olhei para ver o que estava acontecendo e me vi preso em olhos cinzas, embaçados por lágrimas não derramadas._

_- Perdão. Por favor, perdão. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu te amo e prefiro mesmo morrer a ter que encará-lo sabendo que te traí, mesmo sem ter resposta para tudo isso._

_Sua voz tornava-se fraca e eu mal podia ouvi-lo sussurrar em meu ouvido. Foi quando a realidade se abateu sobre mim e eu vi o que tinha feito. Ginevra jazia ao nosso lado coberta de sangue e com os olhos abertos, vazios. Abraçando-me estava o dono da minha alma, aquele a quem eu entreguei minha vida. Como eu pude duvidar da sua honestidade?!_

_É possível um lobo chorar? Porque se for, eu chorei naquele momento, se não, então meu coração sangrou pelo inevitável. Ninguém pode curar a morte. Ninguém é tão poderoso, mas eu daria o impossível para ser impedido, ou para ter tido a coragem de ir com ele._

_- Eu te amo e é para sempre. Viva, por nós._

_Ele sorria enquanto dizia essas palavras. _

_Como lobo eu não podia responder, esse foi o momento em que mais me odiei por ser amaldiçoado._

_- Vá, ou irão prendê-lo._

_Eu não poderia ir, jamais me perdoaria se o abandonasse nesse momento, se perdesse esses últimos minutos com ele. Então simplesmente me aconcheguei contra seu peito, lambi sua face e esperei, ouvindo seu coração diminuir o ritmo das batidas até silenciar._

_A partir daí, você sabe o que aconteceu. Você veio nos visitar e acabou nos encontrando daquele jeito. Chamou os Aurores, fui preso e hoje estou aqui, em Azkaban, esperando pela Avadra Kedrava que me libertará deste mundo e me levará para perto do meu amado._

_Por favor, não se culpe pela minha prisão ou por minha morte, eu sou culpado e mereço minha punição, você agiu corretamente._

_Temo que nossas "conversas" acabem aqui, e como só me restam poucos dias antes morrer esta é a última carta que lhe escrevo. Desejo somente o melhor a você e aos outro e que eles possam, quem sabe um dia lembrar de mim e perdoar meu pecado..._

_Obrigado por aceitar manter esta troca de cartas comigo, sei o quanto lhe custou, pois você ainda está magoada comigo e me escrever deve ter sido uma árdua tarefa, mas graças a você pude contar minhas alegrias e tristezas._

_Até um dia minha amiga,_

_Remus Lupin. _

Fim


End file.
